


Terrible Things

by babushka_pudding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressing, Fluff and Angst, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi is Mikasa's Uncle, M/M, Mayday Parade, Mentions of Cancer, Mikasa is 8 Years Old in This, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Past Character Death, Past Levi/Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushka_pudding/pseuds/babushka_pudding
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman was dropped off at Levi's place for the day. She's excited because her favourite uncle is there to keep her company. During the night, Levi's nowhere to be found and Mikasa is searching around the house for him. When she eventually finds him, Levi sings a song to young Mikasa. That song described him and Eren's past together. A short story motivated by tears.





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you peeps enjoy this angsty fic I made. the title of this fic and the sotry in general is inspired by a song with the same name composed and performed by Mayday Parade. I was feeling a bit sad and decided to write this short fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan nor its characters. I also don’t own the rights to “Terrible Things” by Mayday Parade. This work was made within 3 days of non-stop crying.

P.S. I changed some words in the song to make it fit the fanfic.

**Now spring has brought the rain**  
But I still see your face  
And I cannot escape the past  
Creeping up inside  
Reminding me that I  
Can never bring you back

* * *

 

It was a rainy day in the Ackerman household. A young Mikasa was wandering around the house, looking for her uncle.

“Uncle Levi, where are you?” The girl made her way up the stairs. As she traversed through the hallway, the young girl heard a noise. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it.

“A ghost?” She thought to herself. She then quietly crept towards the source of the sound. As she crept closer and closer, she can hear someone silently crying. The crying sound was coming from Levi’s bedroom.

“A crying ghost? In Uncle Levi’s room?” She then slowly opened the door; and it revealed a sobbing Levi sitting on his bed. As she examined the older Ackerman, she then noticed that he was holding something in his hands; a picture of someone. While Levi was crying, he noticed a presence inside the room. When he looked at the doorway, he saw Mikasa with a concerned look on her face.

“Mika?” The younger Ackerman ran towards Levi and embraced him.

“Why are you sad Uncle?” The child asked. Levi then wiped his tears from his face as he was about to explain.

“Oh, it’s nothing sweetheart. I’m just crying tears of joy because I get to spend time with my favourite niece.” Mikasa knew that Levi was lying. She pouted and asked again.

“Uncle Levi…  mommy told me that it’s bad to lie. Why are you crying?” Levi then sighed and patted his niece on the head.

“Hey Mika, did your mom ever tell you about your late Uncle Eren?” The young girl tilted her head sideways.

“Late uncle? Do you mean that he was late when he was about to be my uncle?” Levi chuckled at the innocent raven-head, but he soon frowned when he began to explain to Mikasa the other term of the word ‘late’.

 

“Mikasa… late doesn’t always mean tardiness.” The young girl was even more confused.

“What’s tardiness?” Levi sighed; looks like he needs to be straightforward with the child.

“It also means someone who’s died.” The room then went quiet; Mikasa then gave Levi an apologetic look.

“Oh…” She then hugged Levi.

“I didn’t know that Uncle Levi, I’m sorry.” Levi hugged her back.

“It’s alright young one, you don’t owe me an apology.” He said softly.

“Mom told me that Uncle Eren was the nicest person in the world.” Levi felt his heart ache. Not because it was a lie, but because it was the truth. He had missed Eren, and he would do anything to bring him back.

“Hey Mika” Levi was trying to hold back his tears.

“Yes, Uncle Levi?” The girl asked.

“Want me to tell you a story?” Mikasa looked at the clock, it wasn’t even bedtime yet.

“But Uncle Levi, it’s not bedtime yet” She whined. Levi simply chuckled.

“It’s not a bedtime story, it’s more like a story in the form of a song.” Mikasa’s eyes brightened.

“Yay, singing time!” Mikasa rejoiced, and Levi was amused at the sight. He got up from the bed and grabbed his guitar, which was leaning on the nightstand. He then tuned his guitar, to make sure that it didn’t sound off. He then sat on the bed and gestured for Mikasa to sit in front of him. The young girl was excited, little did she know that he wasn’t going to sing an ordinary pop track.

_♫♫♫By the time I was fourteen, I'd give anything_  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your uncle, the boy of my dreams  
The most beautiful person, that I'd ever seen♫♫♫

As soon as he finished the first verse, Levi then remembered the time when he first met Eren as he started high school as a sophomore. Eren was a transfer student from Germany. When he met him during Physics, he immediately fell in love with him. Eren was an incredibly charming boy, and he had a positive outlook on life. 6 months into the school year, they became best friends.

_♫♫♫He said, Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me♫♫♫

When Levi told Eren about his feelings for him, Eren smiled and Hugged Levi. What Levi didn’t know at the time was that Eren also had a crush on him since the start of the school year.

“Wow this is a nice song Uncle!” Mikasa praised Levi. He gave her a soft smile. As he was about to continue singing, Mikasa asked him:

“Uncle Levi why are you sad if the song you’re singing is so happy and sweet?” Levi felt tears threatening to roll down his face.

“Because life… can do terrible things.” He paused for a short moment, before singing again.

_♫♫♫Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story, that couldn't compare♫♫♫

Levi reminisced the moments he and Eren had together when they were about to finish high school. Their first time, their picnics at the park; and their plans for a future together. All of which felt so long ago.

_♫♫♫I said, Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
I made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?♫♫♫

Levi’s thoughts immediately went to the time when he asked Eren to be his husband. Eren was crying tears of joy that time, and he could never forget it. Their wedding was the best thing that he can ever remember. His voice began to shake as he sang the final verse.

_♫♫♫He said, Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me♫♫♫

 

Levi remembered the day when Eren lost his battle to Stage 3 Pancreatic Cancer. Even in his darkest hour, Eren still had a smile on his face. As he closed his eyes, Levi's legs went numb. He couldn't bear it. He had a strong grip on Eren's almost skeletal arm as he cried out loud. Praying to any deity out there for a chance to take him back. Tears began to roll down Levi’s face as he sang the chorus. He can’t hold it in anymore.

_♫♫♫Slow, so slow  
I fell to the ground, on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_  
If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let him get you  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you

_Now child, I'm only telling you this  
Because life, can do terrible things♫♫♫_

As he finished the song, he looked at Mikasa. The young girl was crying with him. He then laid his guitar on the bed and walked towards Mikasa to comfort her.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, Eren doesn’t want us to cry for him. He wants us to be happy because he’s watching over us.” Levi said. Mikasa looked at Levi with eyes red from crying.

“Really?” She asked with hope in her voice. Levi gave her a reassuring smile and cupped her right cheek.

“Really.” He answered.

“Now who wants lasagne for dinner?” Levi asked in a childish tone.

“Me! I’m so hungry!” Mikasa answered back. Levi smiled, and the two went downstairs. He turned on the television and set the channel to Cartoon Network.

“Alright you go watch cartoons while I make dinner, okay?” Levi asked with a smile.

“Oki doki!” Mikasa then went towards the couch to watch her favourite TV show: Chowder.

As Levi was cooking the lasagne, he’s still reminiscing about Eren and their past together. Hiding his tears from Mikasa, Levi took the picture of Eren he had inside his pocket and stared at it.

“I miss you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
